Hyo Ominas
Hyo Ominas is the 3rd Seated Officer of the Kido Corps under Captain Kaito Kawahiru. Appearance Powers & Abilities Swordmanship Specialist: '''as a specilist he is very skilled with swords. '''Kidō Master: '''He can use kido at least up to number 91 without a encantation. '''Number One: Nadegiri: This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. Master Strategist & Tactician ''Kid''ō ''Bakud''ō ?. Umnamed Technique: '''Hyo create multiple barriers around him to protect him while he create a strategy. '''4.Hainawa (這縄, Crawling Rope) An energy rope entangles the target's arms. 30.Shitotsu Sansen: Forming a golden triangle with one's finger, it shoots three beams of light that pin the target to one place on a surface, slamming into his or her body in three places in a shape of a perfect triangle. 37.Tsuriboshi (吊星, Suspending Star) Creates a star-shaped cushion of Spiritual Energy, which anchors it to nearby objects with "ropes" of spirit particles. It can stop falling objects, acting like a safety net. 39.Enkosen (円閘扇, Arc Shield) Summons a shield of condensed reiatsu to block opponents' attacks. 62.Hyapporankan (百歩欄干, Hundred Steps Fence) A rod formed of energy is thrown towards the target before it disintegrates into numerous short rods which are used to pin the target to the surroundings and render them immobile. 73.Tozanshō (倒山晶, Inverse Mountain Crystal) Creates an inverted pyramid-shaped barrier around the caster. 81.Danku (斷空, Splitting Void) Creates an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall. According to Byakuya, it is capable of stopping destructive spells up to #89. ''Had''ō 4.Byakurai (白雷, Pale Lightning) The user fires a concentrated, powerful lightning bolt from their finger. 11.Tsuzuri Raiden (製本雷, Bound Lightning) Electric current flows through any object the user touches and is able to lead electricity, damaging any target that is in contact with the object the current runs through. 31.Shakkahō (赤火砲, Shot of Red Fire) Fires a ball of red energy at a target. 33.Sōkatsui (蒼火墜, Blue Fire, Crash Down) Fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at a target in a similar manner to #31, but over a wider area and with more power. 58.Tenran (闐嵐, Orchid Sky) A widening tornado-like blast is fired towards the target. 63.Raikōhō (雷吼炮, Thunder Roar Cannon) Fires a massive wave of yellow energy at a target. 63.Sōren Sōkatsui (双蓮蒼火墜, Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down) Essentially a doubled version of #33, this spell fires two shots of blue fire with greater potency than the single-shot variety. 88.Hiryugekizokushintenraiho (飛竜撃賊震天雷砲, Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon) Fires a gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy resulting in an truly enormous explosion. 91.Hyōga Seiran (氷河晴嵐, Glacier Vapor Storm) A spell that fires a massive wave of ice capable of freezing its targets and surrounding area as well as destroying a group of Menos Grande through sheer power. 'Zanpakutō' Shikai: Hogo-sha no ha (Guardian Blade) is the name of Hyo zanpakut'ō' 'Techiniques' Mamorigami '(Guardian Angel): The blades change in two pairs of wings that are connected in Hyo's back, also forming a armor on him. '''Hakanai tama '(Ephemeral Sphere): Hyo creates a powerful sphere of energy and shoots it with full power. '''Bankai: TBR.